Twisted Metal (1995) Weapons
A list of the weapons and pick-ups useable in Twisted Metal (1995). All information was copied from the Twisted Metal (1995) manual. Weapons *Machine Guns: Every vehicle comes with a machine gun. These are the weakest weapons but they have unlimited ammunition. While you can not run out of ammo, your guns can overheat. When this happens, lay off your guns until your overheat light goes off. *Fire Missile: The stock weapon of the Twisted Metal combatants. These are standard projectile missiles that have a slight homing property, and do a decent amount of damage. *Homing Missile: A very powerful missile that homes in on enemies and sends them flying into the air. A great weapon for setting up combos. *Power Missile: The most powerful missile. Hitting an enemy with this causes major damage!. *Drop Mines: These are small, metallic explosives that detonate from pressure. If your enemy runs over them, the mines will go off. They only last for a few moments, so be sure to drop them at the right time. A challenging weapon to use, but the damage it cause is worth all the trouble. *Rear Flame: A large column of flame that shoots out from the back of your car. Non-Damaging *Tire Spikes: These are small spikes that puncture your enemy's tires. No damage is caused but it will slow your opponent down for a few seconds. *Oil Slicks: Use this weapon to leave a slick pool of oil on the streets of LA. When you or your enemy drives through it, your car will slide and slip around a few seconds. *Freeze Missile: Hitting an enemy with this missile causes them to freeze in place for a few seconds. They will not be able to attack or move. You can distinguish a car that is frozen by the blue layer of ice that covers them. NOTE: If you are hit by a freeze missile, you can break out of the freeze by pressing turbo. Doing this will take away a full unit of turbo, so make sure you can spare it. Miscellaneous *Catapults: Drop these and drive over them for an extra bounce. Use them to get to those hard to reach places or to bounce enemies into your line of fire. *Turbos: Use these to get ten seconds of super speed. Great for chasing faster opponents and escaping a heated battle when low on weapons or health. Turbo can be used as a Gas button if you don't have any Turbos picked up. Also, if you have been frozen by a missile, you can bream out of the freeze automatically if you hit turbo. Doing so will cost you one turbo unit so be sure you can spare it. Conserve 'turbo juice' by letting off the button when you do not need it. Special Weapons *Sweet Tooth - Napalm Cone: A scorching scoop of flaming ice cream! Comes in Vanilla or Chocolate! *Warthog - XQJ-37: Launch 3 missiles at a time with this top secret military attack! *Outlaw - Tazer: Omnidirectional volts of high energy! *Darkside - Death Blast: A white hot laser beam forged in the fires of Hell! *Hammerhead - Crusher: Crush your opponents under your massive tires with this attack. NOTE: Hammerhead's special move occurs automatically if you are within CRUSH RANGE of an enemy and if you have enough SPECIAL WEAPON ENERGY UNITS left. You do not have to hit the Special Weapon button to execute this attack. *Yellow Jacket - Molotov Cocktail: Bottles of the good stuff set ablaze! Toss them at enemies and watch 'em burn! *Road Kill - Steel Dagger: A giant steel rod that can slice your opponent in two! *Specter - Phantom Burst: An amazing ghostly weapon that will fly through walls and under the ground in order to reach your enemy! *Mr Grimm - Death Spawn: This weapon fires screaming souls of the restless dead. The most powerful attack in the game. *Crimson Fury - Crimson Blade: A metal slicing laser beam! Line up your shots with this. It's hard to use, but well worth it if you get a direct hit! *Pit Viper - Sizzle: Your enemies will break out the antacid when they get covered with this sizzling glob of metal eating slime! *Thumper - Scorcher: A flame thrower like no other. Get in close and toast your opponent! *Minion - Every Special Weapon: Minion can use every Special Weapon in the game, whenever he wants, and however much he wants. Category:Weapons Category:Image Needed